


Sleepless

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hasn't been able to fall asleep for days and goes in search of his manservant for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy, and Shine Television, and anyone else involved in the making and producing of this show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

Arthur couldn’t sleep. He kicked at his blankets until they were a tangle beneath his feet. He rolled over onto his side to face the dark room and groaned in discomfort, then he rolled onto his other side so that he was facing the window. His head wouldn’t sink perfectly into his pillows, so he pounded them each and settled back down.

He huffed in annoyance and sat up in his bed. He contemplated yelling for Merlin to come to his chambers, but decided against it. What could his manservant do besides annoy him further? If he were honest with himself, though, it was the emptiness of the room that was bothering Arthur. He longed for another beating heart in the room. Someone else to warm his bed beside him. Someone whose long brown curls he could bury his nose in and smell flowers, whose slight waist he could wrap his arms around, someone who's too sharp cheekbones he could press kisses to. 

Arthur shook his head. The lack of sleep was starting to mess with him. He’d been unable to sleep for the past two days. Nothing he did wore him down enough to fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow like he usually did. Horseback riding, sword fighting, stomping through the halls in search of his elusive manservant. Nothing. And he felt like he was beginning to go insane. A twitch in his sleep trousers told Arthur that it was more than someone lying beside him that he wanted. He’d been horny for days, as well. No matter how much he wanked himself off, he was never fully satisfied. Something was missing, and he knew exactly what it was. 

When Guinevere was still allowed in Camelot, he and she had never gone that far together. Sure they shared breathtaking kisses that left his legs weak and something stirring down there, but they had decided to save it for their wedding night. And now there wasn’t going to be one. 

Arthur had considered calling one of the servant girls to his chambers. After all, they were there to serve the needs of their King. But he’d decided against that, of course. Arthur may be a prat, as Merlin put it, but he wasn’t going to sleep with just anyone. He wanted his first time to be with someone that he loved. 

He sighed heavily and got out of bed. He needed to go to Gaius. Perhaps get some sort of sleeping potion so that he could sleep the night through, like Morgana used to. He didn’t bother throwing on a shirt or even grabbing a cloak. He simply threw open the door to his chambers and stomped his way out the door with his trousers on. 

When Arthur finally came to the door to Gaius’ and Merlin’s chambers, he paused. He didn’t want to bother the old man. Arthur turned around and ran back to his chambers to grab a key, then ran back. As quietly as possible, he slid the key in the door and let himself in. 

The room was almost pitch black except for the moonlight streaming in through the windows and the flickering candle set on the table beside Gaius. Arthur tiptoed inside and made sure to steer clear of Gaius’ bed as he made his way toward the potions rack. Gaius let out a snort and Arthur froze in his tracks, holding his breath as the old man rolled over in his bed and returned to snoring. 

Arthur frowned at the potions realizing just how many there were. How was he supposed to find the one he needed? Very few of them were labelled and many of them were the same or close in color to the one Morgana used to take. He needed Merlin. 

Arthur took the stairs two at a time until he was pressed up against Merlin’s door. He slid the key in the lock and inched the door open. Peering into the dark room, he searched for Merlin’s sleeping form in his bed. The moonlight from the window streaked across Merlin’s face, making Merlin’s cheekbones look sharp with the sliver of silver light and his lips look plump, as if they were waiting for kisses. Arthur shook the image from his head and crept quietly toward Merlin’s bedside. 

Merlin slept with his lips slightly parted. Gentle breaths escaped out his nose and Arthur frowned. He was expecting loud snores that echoed throughout the castle. Merlin whimpered in his sleep, the sound almost like a desperate moan, and stretched so that his chin was tilted up to reveal his long, pale neck. Something stirred in Arthur’s lower regions and he stilled. He just needed to get laid and his cock would stop twitching around anyone that breathed. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered softly, so as not to wake Gaius. 

The sleeping man did not stir and Arthur humphed, annoyed. “Merlin!” He whisper-shouted. 

Merlin bolted up straight in his bed and searched the darkness frantically. “Who’s there?” 

“Shut up, Merlin. You’re going to wake Gaius,” Arthur warned in a loud whisper. 

“Arthur?” Merlin said, cocking his head in Arthur’s direction, though by the looks of it Arthur must have been completely basked in shadow, because Merlin repeated the question before reaching for a candle and lighting it with a match. He held up the flickering candle and sighed with relief when he finally saw that it was, in fact, Arthur. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, eyes flicking to the closed door. “Are we under attack?” 

Arthur gaped at his manservant. “If we were under attack, do you really think I would come to save you?” 

Merlin sighed and looked down at Arthur’s bare feet. “Then why are you here?” he asked, lip twitching with agitation. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Arthur said. 

“Oh! So you thought, ‘Oi! I can’t sleep, so Merlin shouldn’t be allowed to, either.’” 

Arthur smiled. “Something like that.” 

Merlin glared at Arthur before setting the candle back down beside his bed. “I’m going back to sleep,” he grumbled. He paused for a moment, perhaps waiting for Arthur to say otherwise, then blew out the candle. 

Arthur stood in the darkness for a moment just looking at Merlin’s silhouette in his bed before he turned and headed for the door. 

“Arthur,” Merlin called, freezing him at the door. 

Arthur glanced back over his shoulder and found Merlin propped up on his elbow. “What is it, Merlin?” 

“You didn’t mean it, did you?” 

In the unlit room, Merlin sounded extremely vulnerable, maybe even a little hurt, and it made Arthur’s shoulders lose their tension and a slight smile to quirk his lips. “We are not under attack, Merlin,” he said. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” he said quietly, his words almost inaudible as he was now facing the window. 

Arthur turned fully to face Merlin. “Of course I didn’t mean it,” he admitted, and then, after a moment of thoughtful silence, he decided to admit the full truth. “You would be my first thought if we were under attack.” 

He turned back to the door, prepared to leave, when suddenly there was a hand on his elbow. Arthur glanced down at the thin fingers on his bare arm and then up into Merlin’s eyes, which were an almost-black blue in the dark. Merlin’s blanket lay on the floor, trailing across the floor after him. 

“You would be mine, too,” Merlin said. He was so close that Arthur could feel each breath Merlin took after he spoke. He was so close that Arthur could hear his heart beating. So close that, when Arthur turned himself fully around again, they were standing chest-to-chest. 

Arthur didn’t know who moved first, but he knew that they both had, because their mouths crashed together hard and they knocked their front teeth together. Arthur’s head snapped back and hit the door behind him. 

“Ow!” he groaned and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Merlin?” a voice called. 

Arthur’s eyes flew open and he stared into Merlin’s eyes. 

“Merlin, was that you?” Gaius called from outside. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry. I fell out of bed,” he called back. “Sorry for waking you.” 

A snore came back in answer and both men grinned at each other before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss and they both pulled back to see if it was okay with the other. Arthur reached up and framed Merlin’s head with his hands. He traced his thumbs along the other man’s cheekbones as Merlin pressed his hands to Arthur’s bare stomach. His hands trailed down for something to hold on to and he settled his hands on Arthur’s hips, his fingers settling just above the slope of his arse. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “I need you.” 

Merlin froze and pulled away. “Yeah, but do you want me?” There was darkness in his eyes. Not just from lust, but hesitation and desperation, like they were pleading with him, saying please, Arthur, don’t make me want you, then not let me have you. 

That was the question, wasn’t it? During the past few days when he felt aroused, it had been Merlin that had caused it, hadn’t it? It was Merlin who his thoughts had gone to. He always tried to force his thoughts back to Guinevere, but Merlin always found his way back to the forefront of his mind. But was it just because he was lonely and Merlin was there, or because he really wanted Merlin? 

If he was honest with himself, it wasn’t just Guinevere he wanted. Gwen was a woman and it was a woman he had to be with if he expected an heir. It was a woman who everyone expected him to love. And he did love her. But he loved Merlin, too. He’d loved him first, but he could never admit it, because nothing could come of it. But now Arthur was King and he could make that decision for himself. 

“Both,” Arthur said, watching Merlin’s moonlit face for his reaction. 

Merlin grinned at Arthur before pulling him close so that their hips were pressed together. His eyes went wide when he felt Marlin’s erection against his. Was he really going to do this? This time the kiss started soft and slow. Merlin led the kiss by pressing his soft lips against Arthur’s and pinning him against the door. Then he introduced a gentle nip to his bottom lip and a swipe of his tongue afterward, soothing it. He pressed in closer and prodded between Arthur’s lips with his tongue insistently. When he was given entrance by Arthur parting his lips to accept him in, Merlin tangled his tongue with Arthur’s and moaned into his mouth, sounding just as needy as Arthur felt. 

Merlin didn’t realize that Arthur had been messing with his sleep trousers until suddenly they dropped down and his legs were exposed to the chill of the room. Arthur groaned and gripped Merlin by the hips, pulling him against his body again so that he could feel his reaction to him. 

Merlin stuttered a gasp as his naked erection grinded against Arthur’s clothed one. “Arthur, I’ve never-” 

“Its okay,” Arthur told him, trailing his hand down Merlin’s side and making him shudder. “But do you want to?” 

Merlin nodded excitedly and Arthur grinned. 

“I haven’t, either,” he admitted. 

Arthur guided them toward the bed and he lay back across it, pulling Merlin on top of him so he could kiss him again, deeper to show his need... his want. 

“You aren’t naked, yet,” Merlin said. He took a hold of Arthur’s waistband and tugged his sleep trousers down, stepping off the bed and dropping to his knees as he freed them from his feet. Arthur sucked in a startled breath as he saw Merlin down between his legs, face-to-face with his erection. It grew even harder than before. 

Merlin seemed to notice and he met Arthur’s eyes before he crawled closer on his knees and gave the tip a tentative lick. Arthur moaned and pressed himself into the bed, closing his eyes as Merlin’s lips encircled the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue along the slit and Arthur groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to get under control. He’d already almost come and they’d just started. 

“It tastes salty,” Merlin said. Arthur leaned up and found Merlin’s nose crinkled in distaste. 

“I didn’t say you had to do it,” Arthur snapped. 

Merlin grinned happily. “But I want to,” he said, before taking Arthur back into his mouth. He sucked experimentally and dragged his tongue along the slit again to collect the pre-come. 

“‘S not too bad,” Merlin murmured against the tip of his cock. He sucked Arthur back in, then licked down the vein underneath until he came to the head and took it into his mouth again, sucking harder. 

“Merlin!” Arthur called desperately. “Merlin, stop,” he managed. He ran his fingers through Merlin’s dark hair, then tugged him up. Merlin rose and climbed on top of him, settling on Arthur’s lap so that their erections were aligned. 

“This is going to hurt, isn’t it?” 

“Do you have anything? Oil?” 

Merlin nodded and got up to go to his armoire. He opened the door and then a drawer inside and came back with a bottle of it. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth. 

“What now?” he asked, spitting out the cork. 

“Here,” Arthur said, taking the bottle. He sat awkwardly to drizzle the oil onto his fingers. Arthur pressed a slicked finger against Merlin’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Merlin nodded and took the bottle back. After putting it on the side table, he turned back to Arthur. “I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure? I heard it hurts something awful.” 

“Well, I was until you said that,” Merlin said, slapping Arthur’s bare chest. When Arthur winced, Merlin bent down to lick the nipple he’d struck. Arthur moaned and he felt Merlin’s lips curl into a smile against him before Merlin swiped his tongue across it and took it between his teeth. “I’m ready,” he said, letting out a stream of cool air over the nipple. He grinned when it peaked and flicked his tongue against it. 

Merlin held his breath when he felt Arthur’s finger at his entrance. He released Arthur’s nipple and turned to press his cheek against Arthur’s chest as the finger probed inside. “Arthur!” he gasped as Arthur worked his finger in. He gripped the sheets on either side of Arthur’s shoulders and squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“Yes, you prat. Now add another.” 

Arthur laughed and moved his finger in and out a bit before he did as he was told. Merlin shuddered and gripped the sheets tighter, stifling a whimper against his chest. Arthur stilled, feeling Melin’s heart racing against his stomach. “Merlin, I’m going to stop.” 

“I’m ready, Arthur,” he whispered breathlessly. He kissed Arthur’s chest and looked up at him with twinkling eyes. “I’m ready.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur started, but then Merlin ground his erection down onto Arthur’s hip and ran his tongue around and around Arthur’s nipple. He sucked it in and worried his teeth gently on it as he reached a hand down between them and took Arthur’s cock into his hand. 

Arthur groaned and slipped out his fingers, causing Merlin to release Arthur’s nipple. Arthur flipped them so that he was encircled in Merlin’s legs. He pushed Merlin’s hand off of his cock and took it in hand. He met Merlin’s eyes as he pressed it to Merlin’s entrance and they both gasped as Arthur eased in, moving as slowly as he could so as not to hurt Merlin. The other man moved his legs so that they were wrapped around Arthur’s thighs and pulled up, urging him the rest of the way in. 

Merlin bit into Arthur’s shoulder at the annoying pain of the stretch and Arthur let out a cry. The feeling of being encased in Merlin was so intense that he nearly came right then. 

“Shhh,” Merlin whispered. There were tears glistening in his eyes and he took a shuddery breath. “Move, Arthur,” he said. “Move, please.” 

Slowly, Arthur dragged out until he was just barely inside and then he pressed in again. When he pulled back out, Merlin dug his nails into Arthur’s arse and forced him in again. 

“Come on,” Merlin panted, squeezing his eyes closed. A tear escaped down his left cheek and Arthur bent to kiss it away. 

“Look at me,” he whispered against his cheek. “I want to see you.” 

Merlin opened his eyes and they were bright. Arthur kissed his lips as he dragged out and moved back in. Merlin moaned and tilted his head back and Arthur did it again and again, causing Merlin’s eyelids to flutter. 

“Look at me,” Arthur said. He shifted Merlin so that his hips were raised off the bed. 

Merlin’s eyes dragged open and he stared into Arthur’s eyes as he pounded into him. A startled gasp escaped him as Arthur struck something inside him. Arthur angled himself so that he hit the same spot. 

“Touch me,” Merlin panted, reaching up a hand and cupping Arthur’s cheek. “Please, I need it.” 

Arthur released one of Merlin’s legs and grabbed his cock. He started pumping Merlin in rhythm with his thrusts. He moved Merlin’s other leg up higher and with the new angle was able to hit that spot in Merlin more. Merlin scrabbled to hold onto Arthur, putting his hands back on his arse and digging in his nails. 

“Arthur, I’m gonna come,” he warned just in time. He let out a moan so loud that Arthur had to cover his mouth. Merlin came all over their stomachs, keeping his eyes glued to Arthur’s the whole time as he pulsed strips of white across Arthur’s golden skin. 

Merlin’s moan and the clenching of his arse had Arthur coming seconds later. He bared his teeth to silence his own cry and came, riding it out inside of Merlin. His climax was so intense that he saw stars and collapsed on top of Merlin, shaking with his release. He and Merlin gasped for air as they came back to themselves, Merlin’s heart racing in his chest as he calmed and Arthur’s eyes slid closed to the sound of it against his ear as it slowed to a steady beat. 

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s nipple. 

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“If I told you that I love you, what would you say?” 

When Merlin was silent, Arthur lifted his head to peer up at him. Merlin was looking down at him, mouth hanging ajar. 

“I would say that I love you, too,” Merlin finally said, grinning. 

Arthur laid his head back down on Merlin’s thin chest and closed his eyes. 

“Arthur?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you,” Merlin said. 

Arthur turned his smile against Merlin’s collarbone. “I love you, too.” 

“And Arthur?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re kind of crushing me.” 

He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the sky. The sun was going to rise any moment now. “If you want me to move, just ask.” 

Merlin was silent. 

“Merlin?” 

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask me to move?” 

“No,” Merlin said, his white teeth bright in the dark. “I quite like you there, actually.” 

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep before the sun rose above the horizon. Merlin, on the other hand, could not fall asleep. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this. He watched as Arthur’s breaths slowed to signal sleep and he watched as the sun rose in the sky, lining Arthur’s cheek with orange light. He held Arthur close and watched as he slept for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, I would really appreciate you letting me know what you think of this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [This](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you'd like to follow me! :)


End file.
